Bedtime Story
by Amber 90210
Summary: "I sighed, thinking about what story I could tell her. This used to come so easily to me, fairy tales and happy endings. Back when I believed that love was real and could cure almost anything." Do happily ever after really exist? All human
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Twilight is Stephenie Meyer's. She owns it and I merely play with her toys. **

**Chapter 1**

**Epov:**

**Reality**

I closed my eyes for a few seconds. The house was completely quiet, too quiet. There was no music playing, no cartoons blaring too loudly and most of all there was no whining.

I sighed, all that only meant that Renesmee was up to something. Better go find her now before she breaks something of value. I opened my eyes and jerked back when my beautiful daughter's face materialized inches from mine.

Her chocolate-colored hair was falling in big curly waves down her back. It was the perfect mixture of my bronze and her mothers mahogany hair. Her brown eyes stared all innocently at me. Her heart-shaped face reminded me of her mother. The only features of me that I recognized were her lips and the stubborn set her chin was in now.

She wanted something. By the way her jaws were clenched together I had a feeling that she was going to get what she wanted.

"What do you want Renesmee?" I asked pulling her onto my lap. She rested her cheek against my chest, nestling into me.

"Who says I want anything daddy?" She asked against my chest, muffling her voice somewhat.

"You always want something." I started threading my hands through her hair absent-mindedly. She scoffed.

"I hate that you know me so well." I could hear the smile in her voice.

"No you don't. So what does my ten-year old daughter want this time? Is it a new CD, piano or maybe some new books?" I poked her side softly with each guess making her laugh.

"Stop that, it's ticklish. I want you to tell me a bedtime story." I stopped tickling her. "You know like you did in the olden days, before you and mom got divorced."

I hated that the divorce did this to her. I hated that I couldn't spend as much time with her as I wanted to. I hated having had to divorce her mother in the first place.

"Can't I just read you a book or something?" I asked, hoping that she didn't hear the slight quiver in my voice.

"I've heard all of those before; I want to hear a new story. And you have the best imagination ever. Please daddy." She made a puppy dog face that Alice would be proud of. Alice would have been more proud of the fact that the pout was working.

"Did you brush you teeth?" I asked and she smiled snuggling back into my chest.

"Twice." She said happily as I started threading her hair again.

I sighed, thinking about what story I could tell her. This used to come so easily to me, fairy tales and happy endings. Back when I believed that love was real and could cure almost anything.

"Once upon a time, not so long ago there was an ordinary boy who lived in a small town called Forks….."

"Was he a Prince?"

"No."

"Was he good at sports?"

"No."

"Then what was he?"

"He was ordinary."

"He sounds boring."

"Do you want to hear this story or not?"

"Do continue."

"He was adopted because his parents couldn't have any children…

**The Story**

"I can't believe that summer is over. Man I hate school." Emmett said as he slid into the passenger seat of my brand new silver Volvo.

"You only hate school because you and Rose can't make out at school. I can actually hear your lips rejoicing." Jasper teased him from the back.

"You're just jealous because your lips want Alice Brandon and hers doesn't want you." I chirped and Emmett and I exchanged a high-five.

"At least my lips have actually kissed a girl before." Jasper shot back.

"Ooo burn. Nice one Jazz." Emmett boomed.

**Reality**

"Wait, wait, wait…..Why are we talking about kissing?"

"Who is telling this story me or you? My story has kissing in it"

"Well let's skip ahead to the non-kissing part."

"Fine, they teased each other over _guy stuff_ all the way to school…."

**The Story**

I pulled into the parking space next to Rosalie's red BMW M3. Emmett immediately went to her and picked her up in a big bear hug. Emmett was big, like in pro-wrestler big. He had short black curly hair, dimples and then he had muscles upon muscles.

Rose looked like a Vogue model. She literally looked like she stepped out of a fashion magazine. If you see her you would think that she was just one of those airhead girls who only care about fashion. Well that would have been your biggest mistake.

She is immensely smart and if you mess with her you will wake up in a hospital bed. Together Emmett and Rosalie looked like the perfect couple as if they were made for each other.

Alice was sitting on the hood of Rose's BMW. She was Rose's best friend and like the sister I never had. She was also like a pixie but don't let her hear you say that. She had short black spiky hair that stood in total disarray; but it was as if a hairstylist did every spike and every strand perfectly to fit her pixie like features.

She was laughing at something Jasper told her. Jasper had longish, think surfer dude, blond hair. He was lean but strong at the same time. He was also very calm and silent, only his closest friends know that he can speak entire paragraphs with just one look. And he is also much mellower around people he knows. I guess you can say that Jasper is shy.

They are not together but Rose, Emmett and I know that it is only a matter of time before they do decide to take the final step. Alice is playing hard to get at the moment. She likes to flirt with Jasper and even though he doesn't say it we all know that he likes to try to win her heart over although he has already won it.

I closed my door and glanced up as a loud spluttering noise drew my attention. A red rusty colored truck pulled into a parking space across from me. I guess it was once a Chevrolet but under all that rust there was no telling if I was right. The engine died with a spluttering sound that caused every head in the lot to snap in its direction.

"What died?" Emmett asked as Rose glared at the piece of metal like it was road kill, as if the truck was something that was unworthy of being called a car.

"That is a good question, but a more important question is who the new student is?" Alice said, glancing at the girl who emerged from the truck.

She didn't even bother to lock the truck. Obviously she knew that no one would ever consider stealing it. She kept her head down as she walked to the office building. She tripped over nothing but air a mere few meters from the door. I heard snickers from the students in the lot.

"Ouch, she definitely knows how to make a first impression. Come on guys we better get to class." Emmett said taking Rose's hand as we all went our separate ways. After the morning incident I didn't get to see her until fourth period.

She was assigned the seat next to me. As she sat down she accidentally knocked her book of the table and it landed with a loud thud on the floor. I quickly picked it up for her and as she took it from me our eyes met for the first time.

**Reality**

"This is where their eyes meet for the first time and its love at first sight, right?"

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"It's not love at first sight."

"If it is not love at first sight then what kind of story is this?"

"Do you want to go to bed?"

"No."

"Then keep quiet and listen."

"Fine."

"Their eyes met for the first time….."

**The story**

"Here you dropped this." I said politely, handing her, her biology book.

"I was under the impression that it fell. Thanks for picking it up." She said taking out her note-book.

"It's nice to meet you….?" I let the sentence linger turning it into an inquisitive question.

"It's nice to meet you too." She said ignoring my question by turning her attention to the teacher.

I glanced at her; now that she was sitting next to me I could see that she had Mahogany colored hair. She had deep dark brown eyes that seemed to go on forever. Her skin was pale but beautiful at the same time. It wasn't that ugly painless you associate with emo-teenagers. It was more porcelain like.

She wasn't very tall, her head only came to my shoulders and there were little scabs on her palms from where she must have saved herself from a fall earlier in the week. I tried to talk to her again.

"My name is Edward Cullen and you are?" She shrugged.

"Irritated, annoyed, bored, a teenager, a girl, a student, all of the above." I smiled without really wanting to.

"That is a really long name your parents must have hated you." She glanced at me for a second her mouth pulling up in the corner. Then before she could actually smile she started taking notes on the lesson. I followed her example and we worked in silence.

Every time she moved a small wave of strawberries scented air washed over me and by the fifth time it happened I figured out that it was coming from her hair. So she drove a rusty truck, check. She is sarcastic, check. She washed her hair with strawberry shampoo, check. And she writes like a five-year old, check.

"So are you done?" She asked flipping her hair out of her face so that she could see me.

"Done what?" I asked a little confused.

"Judging me?"

I looked at her. "I didn't judge you. I was merely friendly." I said turning my attention back to the notes.

"I don't need friends." She said and I shrugged just as the bell rang.

"I never said that I wanted to be your friend. I merely stated that I was trying to be friendly. There is a difference." I packed up my books and stood up.

"Edward is an old name; it doesn't really get used anymore." She said as she followed me out of the class.

"I guess my parents hated me as well." I said and she laughed silently as she wondered of towards the gym. I walked to Spanish class thinking that school might be interesting this year.

**Reality**

Renesmee's head was resting against my chest and her breathing was heavy. She must have fallen asleep somewhere in the story. Gently I stood up and carried her to her room. I tucked her in, placing a loose curl behind her ear I bent down to kiss her on her forehead. "Sweet dreams, Nessie."

I walked to the living room and locked the door, checked that everything was ok for the night and walked to my lonely bedroom. As I lay in the dark with the memory of Bella so fresh in my mind I picked up the phone and dialed her number. It rang several times before she finally answered.

"Hello Edward is something wrong?"

"How did you know it was me? Were you secretly waiting for my call?"

"No, there is this not so new technology called Caller ID."

"Oh right, seems like yours is working."

"Is something wrong with Renesmee?"

"No why would there be?"

"Then why are you calling."

"She asked me to tell her a bed time story tonight, the first time in months. I thought you might want to know."

"That's good right? That means that she is dealing with the divorce."

"Yes it is good, I guess."

"Is there anything else Edward?"

"No not really. Goodnight Bella."

"Bye Edward." The dial tone sounded loud enough for me to hear.

"I miss you." I sighed placing the receiver back on the dialer.

"So much for happily ever after." I muttered to myself before turning on my side hoping to sleep.

**A/N. I took a little break from writing, to rest and get some new ideas. But I just could not get this story out of my head. So I wrote the first chapter to see where things take me. **

**Writing is like painting, sometimes you get it dead right, and sometimes you must paint a few big bloopers before you get your Mona Lisa – Me**

**Like always feel free to review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns everything Twilight. I just love to play with her toys. **

**Chapter 2**

**Epov:**

I woke up at six pm the next morning. It felt like I only closed my eyes for a minute. It was one of those mornings that you would much rather throw your alarm against the wall than silence it in a more civilized manner.

Most thirty year olds would turn on their side and sleep for ten more minutes until the back up alarm would go off and only then would they leave their warm inviting bed for the colder, crueler and much harsher outside world.

But unlike most thirty year olds I have a ten-year old daughter and she had a whole mind of her own.

"Daddy, daddy wake up. Come on get up. You promised that we were going to go to the zoo." Renesmee's enthusiasm was emphasized when she began jumping on the bed.

I kept my composure making sure that I didn't move even when she accidentally stepped on me. "Daddy, you promised. And a promise is a promise."

I didn't move as she prodded my side gently or when she prodded me a little harder.

She climbed of the bed and walked around to the side that I was facing. Slowly, without her noticing the minor movements, I moved my hands to the edge of the bed.

"Daddy, are you dead?" She asked as she slowly lifted the covers. Suddenly I grabbed her waist pulling her into me and pulled the covers over us.

"Who disturbs my slumber?" I asked in a thick groggy voice while I tickled every bit of exposed skin that I could get.

Renesmee burst into a fit of giggles. I couldn't help but laugh with her as she tried to squirm out of my grasp.

"I'm princess Nessie and I demand that you stop this torture at once or you will have to face my wrath." She said through fits of giggles.

"And what wrath could a mere midget like you bestow upon me, the great and mighty Boogie man?" I asked loosening my grip ever so slightly giving her a chance to escape.

"You asked for it. Now you face the all-powerful Blinding Light of Hope." She kicked the bed sheets off of us as she turned out of my grasp.

"No not the Blinding Light of Hope!" I wallowed in fake pain curling into a ball.

"Will you promise to be a good Boogie man and take me to the zoo?"

"I do, I do. Just make it stop. Make the pain go away." I cried in terror and she threw back the bed sheets.

I waited a minute before crawling out of bed. Renesmee was still laughing. "Fine I'm up. Go and eat some Count Chocula while I go take a shower."

She skipped happily away.

Like I said I wasn't your normal thirty old.

Emmett and Rosalie waited at the entrance of the Zoo. As soon as she spotted them, Nessie ran off with a cry of "Uncle Emmett, Auntie Rose" so loudly that people actually stopped to stare.

Emmett and Rose was Nessie's God Parents. Rose was unable to have children so naturally they spoilt Nessie like no other child has ever been spoilt before.

"Hello brother, it took you long enough to get here." Emmett said as I gave Rose's cheek a kiss.

"Yeah well it is Nessie's fault. She didn't want to brush her teeth."

"What is the point? They will get all dirty again when I eat something." I gave Emmett and Rose a look that said, "Do you see what I have to deal with."

"Well Nessie, you see it is like this. You want to continue to eat candy and all kinds of treats right?" She nodded her head at Emmett who was crouching in front of her. "Well if you don't brush your teeth they are going to rot and fall out and then you will never be able to eat candy again."

She thought about this for a while. "Fine I'll brush my teeth more. I do love candy." We all laughed and went to pay the entrance fees.

It was much later, we were at the small petting zoo and Rose was with Nessie petting every little flea invested animal that came within reach of them.

"So how are you doing?" Emmett asked me as we sat on the bench watching the girls.

"I'm fine."

"You mean your Freaked out, Insecure, Neurotic and Emotional." Emmett teased. Ever since he watched _The Italian Job_ he quotes that little line every time someone uses the word fine.

"That pretty much sums it up, yes."

"Nessie seems to be doing better." Emmett said with a kind of longing. I knew that he was thinking what it would be like if he had a kid of his own.

"Yes she does. She hasn't cried at all this week. And she asked me to tell her a bedtime story last night. I think that she is slowly but surely starting to deal with it." I replied smiling as Nessie petted a baby sheep.

Emmett sighed and looked at me. "And her father, has he been dealing with the divorce?"

"No. I'm freaking out Emmett. Bella is moving on with her life. She is dating Jacob Black and he is two years younger than she is. We taught him how to ride a bike, how to drive a car, stood up for him when bigger guys wanted to bully him, helped him deal with his fathers accident and how to flirt with girls. Do you know how weird it is, knowing that he is now sleeping with my wife?"

Emmett made a face. "Ex-wife, and yes the thought has crossed my mind. They only went on a date once and she hasn't slept with him."

"Did you talk to her?" I asked trying to keep my excitement at bay. I was hungry for any information about her that I could get.

"Yes I talked to her." Emmett confessed before smiling and waving at Nessie who was now riding on the back of a pony.

"And?" I prodded him.

"And nothing, we talked about Nessie's surprise birthday party next month and how someone must rein Alice in because Jasper is definitely not going to keep her at bay."

Oh great. Alice just loved throwing parties and she loved Nessie so every year the parties just got bigger and bigger and more expensive than the previous year. She just doesn't know how to do something halfway.

"Right, I think that we have to give Rosalie that job, she is least afraid of the evil pixie." Emmett nodded in agreement. "So Bella didn't ask about me?" I asked and he sighed.

"No Edward she did not mention you, ask about you or even hint about anything about you like you are doing right now. She left you, remember." He reminded me oh so subtlety.

"How can I forget?" I sighed and changed the subject purposefully. It took some effort but I enjoyed the rest of the outing with my family.

Later that night, after she was fed washed and dressed; Nessie pestered me again to continue the bedtime story.

"Please daddy I want to hear the rest of the story. I brushed my teeth and everything." I looked at her and smiled. After Emmett's little speech I had no trouble into convincing her to brush her teeth.

"Fine, what was the last thing that you remember about the story?"

"Our noble prince Edward was talking to the beautiful and shy princess No Name."

"Princess No Name?" I asked wondering where this child of mine got all her crazy names.

"Yes you haven't revealed her true name and we have to call her something. So please tell the story so that I can give her a better name."

"My, aren't you bossy? Very well our noble prince didn't cross paths with this mysterious lady until the next Biology class…..

**The story**

It was storming outside and I was trying to get my stubborn fringe out of my eyes. I had to keep pushing it back with my hand and it was on one such an occasion that the new girl slipped into her seat next to me.

"I thought it was only girls that had bad hair days." She said as she glanced at the fringe that was threatening to fall back into my eyes again.

"Didn't you know that I was a male impersonator?" I asked in the most girlish voice that I could possibly manage.

"Really and here I just thought that you were gay." She quipped back trying hard to hide a smile as my fringe slid into my eyes.

"My dearest heart, don't flutter so much…" I said making a highly offended voice. "No honey I'm just really good at what I do. But right now my stupid hair is threatening to ruin that whole image."

She thought for a moment and then pulled something out of her bag. "Here this might help." Without asking she pushed my fringe back, stuck something in my hair and when she pulled away she left me enveloped in a wave of strawberries that completely left me in a daze.

I reached up and felt a hair-clip in my hair. "You better watch out Edward, the guys might make a move on you. I must say that pink looks nice on you."

**Reality**

"No, you can't do that?"

"Do what?"

"You can't make the hair-clip pink. A noble prince will never wear anything pink."

"Yes but a girl will and that is why it is pink."

"But a prince will find a spell and perform some magic on it to make him look more handsome and prince like."

"How do you know what a prince should look like?"

"Duh I'm a girl and somewhere out there in the world is a knight in shining armor that is someday going to whisk me away and we are going to live happily ever after."

"Someone should sue Disney for breaking every girl's heart."

"What?"

"Nothing, so what color must this hair-clip be?"

"Make it black, which should look much better."

"Fine then the prince used some magic on the hair-clip turning it black…"

**The story**

"There that is much better….." I re-capped the permanent marker and examined my handiwork. "Black looks so much better on me, won't you agree?" I turned to Bella after placing the hair-clip back in my hair, sucking in my cheeks to look like those models on the runways.

"That was my hair-clip." She said glaring at my head.

"Was, being the appropriate word. Thank you for the lovely accessory." I said getting out my books.

"You're not welcome." She looked at the teacher as he began our class.

"You're only jealous because now I look hotter than you." I whispered while taking notes.

"Please, you need why more than a hair-clip to make you even remotely desirable." She chirped back.

"Oh so you think I am desirable?"

"So is a car."

"Ouch that hurt just a little."

"Good your ego needs a little deflating."

I chuckled silently and didn't say anything, just taking notes and watching her through the edges of my peripherals.

"So are you going to tell me your name any time soon?" I asked just to have something to talk about.

**Reality:**

"I bet it is something really cool. Like princess Jasmine or something."

"She is not a princess."

"It's a story. I can make her Xena: The warrior princess if I want to."

"But I'm telling this story and she is not a warrior princess or any princess for that matter."

So what is her name then?"

"You have to listen to the story to find out."

"Well then you better start talking or I'm making her Princess of dreams and you'll have nightmares forever."

"Ok, I surrender. I'm telling the story. The prince kept on taking notes to make it seem like he wasn't really interested in her answer…

**The Story**

"Bella Swan. Curiosity satisfied?" She asked angrily but the laughter in her eyes betrayed her true feelings.

"My curiosity is never satisfied. Bella is short for Isabella I presume. It's a beautiful name." I said and then something dawned on me. "You are chief Swan's daughter!"

"Mr. Cullen is there something that you would like to share?" The teacher asked and I cursed myself for my little outburst.

"No Sir. Sorry for interrupting your class." He looked at me for a couple of more seconds.

"Exploring your feminine side today are we?" He asked and I frowned confused momentarily. Then I remembered that I was wearing a hair-clip on top of my head for the whole world to see.

"No sir, just winning a bet." I said and the teacher rolled his eyes.

"Back in my day we betted on kissing girls not on wearing their accessories. But whatever works for you, Mr. Cullen." The class chuckled softly for the joke.

"You're chief Swans daughter?" I asked her silently now when our teacher continued with his lesson.

"Yes, do you know my father? Oh wait... of course you know my father. It is a small town after all." Bella said annoyance flooding her voice.

"Uhm your father and I had a little….incident last year that I would rather forget about." I said hoping that she would let it go.

"What kind of incident?" Of course she was going to ask.

"It was nothing illegal or anything." The bell rang and whoever it was who thought up saved by the bell could not have been more correct.

"Well it is definitely something." She countered as I hurriedly packed away my books.

"Yes it definitely was something. Enjoy the rest of your classes Bella." I said heading for the door.

"Edward you might want to take that thing out of your hair, before some guy really does make a move on you." She said teasingly and I removed the hair-clip that I had forgotten.

"See I knew that you thought I was hot." I said and she smiled shaking her head.

"I do not think you are hot, but you make one ugly girl. In a town this small some guys might settle for ugly girls because they can't get the hot ones." She walked passed me with a smile on her face.

I rolled my eyes and stuck the hair-clip in my back pocket. She was right this was a small town with a lot of desperate teenage guys in it.

**Reality**

I looked down. Nessie had fallen asleep, once again. She looked so peaceful almost like an angel. She was an angel. She was my princess and I knew that there was nothing that I wouldn't do for her.

I sighed and went to place her in her bed. I did my routine check on the doors and windows before settling in for the night. I still missed Bella. I still loved Bella. If only I hadn't gone away for that weekend. Maybe things would have been different. Maybe Bella wouldn't have….

No stop it Edward. You promised yourself that you were not going to think about what ifs. It is done. It is history. Bella made her choice and you will just have to deal with it.

Eventually…..

**A/N And this is chapter two. Thank you for those of you who had reviewed I appreciate the feedback. **

**Thanks to everyone who added the story to some form of list. **

**As always feel free to review and tell me what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but this story. Stephenie Meyers owns everything Twilight.**

**Chapter 3**

**Bpov:**

Three months, two weeks and four days. That was how long I was divorced.

I was married for little less than ten years. That was how long I was married to the perfect guy. He made me laugh when I was down. He always listened when I wanted to talk. He sent my heart racing when he gave me that crooked smile.

He made me so mad sometimes that I wanted to strangle him in frustration. He also made it impossible to stay mad at him. He was the father of my child, he was my high-school crush, he was my soul-mate and he was way too good for me.

He was all those things and I somehow I found it in me to let him go. He didn't deserve to be treated the way I treated him. Why oh why did I have to give in? Why couldn't I just have said no?

I sighed as I brushed a tear away from my cheek. There was no use in crying over spilled milk. What is done is done and there is no going back now. Edward has to move on with his life and so do I.

I got up and out of bed and peeked out of my bedroom window. The sun was trying to break through the endless cloud covered sky. I remembered a time when this bothered me, the non-stopping rain that sometimes go hand in hand with thunderstorms and the non-existing sunshine.

But then I met Edward Cullen and all of that didn't seem to matter anymore. I pushed all the thoughts of Edward to the back of my mind and took a shower. Alice will be here any minute now and I had to put on a happy face.

I stood under the relaxing stream of water until it ran cold. I dressed in and old pair of jeans and a sweat shirt. No matter how much Alice moaned and complained I refused to become a fashion diva.

I had just switched on the percolator when there was a quick tap on my door before Alice came hopping in. In all the years that I've known her I have never seen her in a bad mood. But don't get me wrong, she can be a bitch if she wanted too.

"Good morning Bella." She greeted me far too cheery for this early in the morning.

"Morning, did someone drug you coffee this morning?" I asked a little grumpily. I was never a morning person.

"Nope, I went running. Endorphins are way better than any drug could ever be. You should join me sometime." Alice said helping herself to the coffee.

"Am I to understand that you are inviting me, the biggest klutz in Forks, to go jogging with you?" I asked as I sipped on my much-needed lifeline.

"Oh good point. Anyway….I was thinking that we should make Renesmee's party a 'Pirates of the Caribbean' theme this year. She's watched the movies like a gazillion times already."

"How about we just make it a normal birthday party?"

"Normal? Normal? Are you kidding me? Who wants normal when you can have Johnny Depp pin ups, Orlando Bloom posters and a big pirate ship cake?" Her face lit up as she spoke and I rolled my eyes.

"Anyone that is right-minded." I mumbled under my breath but she heard me and looked at me like I was crazy.

"And since when are we right-minded?" She countered.

"Oh we are right-minded…..you on the other hand is an evil-party-planning-pixie, whom somehow still manages to get your way with everything."

She smiled a victorious smile. "It's the Alice charm."

"No it's the Alice pout. Just consider a small quiet birthday party please?" I asked in a little mock pleading voice.

"Ok I'll consider it." She said looking out of the window.

"That means that you already chucked it in the graveyard for bad ideas."

"See this is why we are best friends. You just seem to know what I'm thinking."

"Oh I thought we were best friends because we are always there for each other no matter what hideous thing the other got tangled up in." I joked as I placed the empty cups in the sink.

"Did you do something stupid again?" She asked scrutinizing me from head to toe.

"No but I might. It all depends." I said leaning on the counter crossing my arms.

"Depends on what? Should I be worried? If I need to be worried we need to go shopping. Everything looks better after some retail therapy."

"It all depends on that. I'm going to kill my best friend before she can drag me to her torture chamber A.K.A The Mall." I joked.

"Stop looking at it as a torture chamber and you might come to find that you actually like it."

I sighed. "Alice after seventeen years of friendship I still don't like it. I don't think that that is magically going to change now."

"Well go brush your teeth and change into something other than those rags, there is a sale on at….." My brain tuned her voice out automatically when it heard the word sale.

"What time do you have to pick up Renesmee this afternoon?" She asked as soon as I was back down stairs.

"Around five pm."

"Ok I will make sure that we are done before then. You know that you will actually have to speak to Edward right?"

"I know Alice. It's not like we are not on speaking terms or anything." I said locking the door and followed her to her yellow Porsche.

"Are you going to tell him that you miss him?" My steps faltered and my breathing caught in my throat.

"I do not miss him." She rolled her eyes.

"Bella, you were happily married for ten years. Of course you will miss him. I know that you think that because of your little slip up things would be awkward between the two of you butt…."

I interrupted her before she could continue. "I don't think that. Things will never be the same between me and Edward. He might be able to forgive me but I'm not. I will never be able to forgive myself for what I've done to him."

"Bella, Edward knows that you are sorry." Alice said from the other side of the car.

"Sorry isn't enough. Now are we done discussing this or are we going shopping?" I asked and Alice bit her lip. She obviously wasn't done.

"Only because there is a sale on Jimmy Choo's at that new shoe shop"

Painful feat, a headache and a very happy glowing Alice later we stopped in front of Edward house. This was the part of divorces that I hated the most. The hand off part, I hated it in my parents divorce and I hated it in my own.

Handing your child from one parent to the other, like a possession. Renesmee stayed with Edward because he has the higher paying job. Well that is to be expected from a lawyer. Plus my job has me flying a lot, freelancing as a journalist really does mess up your private life.

Renesmee stays with me over the weekend and with Edward during the week. But he had some work emergency in Washington and is flying out tonight returning tomorrow.

"Come on Bella. We might as well get this over with." Alice said getting out of the car taking a small bag with her.

I followed her up the front steps and stood behind her awkwardly as she knocked on the door. She didn't wait for an answer and walked right in.

I sighed; she never had the patience to wait for anything. I took a calming breath before following her inside.

"Aunt Alice!" Renesmee screamed in glee and I heard laughter coming from the nearest room. I followed the giggles and stepped into a small cozy living room. Old antique mismatched couches and seats placed a nice homey feeling to the room.

Pictures of Renesmee lined the wall unit as well as a third of the back wall. I avoided looking at a wedding picture of me and Edward. It was hard to look back on all the happy days.

"Mommy!" Renesmee screamed before running to me, hugging me around the waist. She clung to me like a baby koala will to its mother.

"Hello honey, I missed you." I said hugging her back and smiling down to her.

"We missed you too." The velvet reply came from the doorway. I looked up and straight into the green orbs that was lacking that spark I loved so much. Edward's messy bronze hair was still a little wet. Obviously he just got out of the shower. I had to concentrate to not think about all the times we shared a shower together.

"Hello Edward." I said softly.

"Hello Bella. I see Alice has dragged you of shopping again." He replied walking into the room to hug his sister.

"Kicking and screaming." Alice joked as she pulled away. She handed him the small bag. "I saw this and thought that you might like it. I know that you haven't had time to buy any new music lately."

Edward smiled and slipped out the new classical CD Alice had bought him. "Thanks Alice I love it."

A small silence fell over us after that, Alice was shifting from one foot to the other. Edward was examining the back of the CD and I was trying to look everywhere but at Edward.

"Well Renesmee do you have everything you need. Don't forget your toothbrush." I said and she nodded.

"Yes I do. I also brought my Pirates collection. You can make popcorn and we can make a Christmas bed like we used to." She said and I watched as her eyes lit up talking about the way we used to do things together.

"Sure anything you want honey." I said giving her a smile and earning one in return.

"Well ok I will go get my bags." She skipped out of the room happily.

"Ok then I will be waiting in the car." Alice said and I cursed her for leaving me all alone with Edward.

"Thanks for taking her on such short notice." Edward said forcing me to look at him. He was standing a few feet away from me but I could smell his after shave. He smelled like the ocean but there was just a hint of musk as well.

"It's no big deal Edward. I will always have time for my daughter." I said trying to keep the conversation as light as possible.

"But not so much time for me?" And there he went and made it al emotional and hard.

"Edward, please don't make this harder than it needs to be." I asked looking at the door hoping Renesmee will appear saving me from this discussion.

"It's only hard because we both miss each other. Well ok you might not miss me but I definitely miss you." He said and I gulped nervously.

"Edward we have to move on." I said not liking where this conversation was heading.

"I don't want to move on. I want you. I will always want you Bella." He closed the distance between us and pulled me tightly against him.

"Tell me that you don't want the same thing." My mind was screaming that I didn't but feeling him against me. Smelling him all around me was making my body react to everything but my mind.

"You see, this is what you really want." My arms were around his waist and I was pulled so tightly against his chest that I could hardly breathe.

"Edward I….." His mouth silenced mine with an angry kiss. I was caught completely of guard and before I could control my actions I was kissing him back.

It felt so right, so good, as if nothing happened in the past. But something did happen, something that changed our relationship. This was wrong. I was giving him false hope for something that will never happen.

I pulled away, pushing against his chest. "Edward I can't, I won't. It might be what I want but it is not what I need."

Renesmee walked into the room just then. "I'm ready to go." She exclaimed happily breaking the heavy atmosphere in the room.

"Say bye to daddy. I will be waiting outside for you." Without looking at Edward I took Renesmee's bag and walked out.

"Mommy do you not love me and Daddy anymore?" My hands stilled in her hair. She had just bathed and I was brushing all the tangles out. This was the worst part of any divorce where children are involved. The first thing they do is blame themselves.

"Of course I love you honey. I will always love you. Don't doubt that for a second." I said continuing to brush her hair.

"But then why don't you live with us anymore?" She asked confused.

"Because Daddy and I decided that it is best that we live apart. We were fighting a lot and this why we don't fight." I said hoping that she would let it go.

"It's not nice to fight with someone. Leah and I had this fight over some stupid movie the other day and that wasn't nice at all." She said and I smiled at the way she made a fight sound so simple and understandable.

"Well there you go. Ok all the tangles are out, we've watched the first Pirates movie and you brushed your teeth so I think it is time for you to go to bed young lady. Everyone needs their beauty sleep." I said and she groaned.

"I'm not sleepy yet."

"Do you want me to read you a book? Or maybe sing you a lullaby?" I asked and she shook her head from where she sat against her pillows.

"No daddy was telling me a bed time story. And now I have to wait until tomorrow to find out what Prince Edward did that got him involved with Princess Bella's father. Chief Swan is the leader of the Royal Guard of the Kingdom of Forks."

I frowned. Edward was telling her a story about us? "I think I know what he did that made the Chief so mad."

"Really, can you tell me?" She asked making the cutest pleading face.

"Well where did daddy stop telling the story?"

"Prince Edward rushed out of a biology lesson after discovering that Princess Bella is Chief Swan's daughter. He didn't want to tell her why he and her dad had a little run in with each other. I think he might be embarrassed about it."

I smiled remembering that day in the Biology class very well. I was intrigued and decided that if he wasn't going to tell me then my father would.

"Well ok then, are you comfortable?"

"Yes"

"Princess Bella was very intrigued by what Prince Edward had let slipped. He didn't look like someone who would break the law…

**The Story**

I made my way towards the gym wondering just what happened between my father and Edward. It took my mind of the torture session that awaited me inside the gym. Only in a town this small would gym be mandatory.

Being clumsy turned me into a life threat to everyone that was anywhere near me. So when the period finally ended no one was more relieved than the kids that had to play basketball with me. Mike Newton was waiting for me when I exited the locker rooms.

"That wasn't that bad? You only managed to trip into five students this time." He said jokingly as we made our way out of the gym. For some odd reason that I can't explain he has been walking me to my classes, even the ones that we don't have together. It reminded me of a puppy and even though it was only the second day of school, it was already working on my nerves.

"Tell that to them." I smiled and he laughed as if I had just made the joke of the year.

"So, did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil or something? He seemed pretty determined to get away from you," Mike asked sounding hopeful for some reason.

**Reality**

"Of course he sounded hopeful. He likes Princess Bella and he sees Prince Edward as an enemy. You can't have a hero without a villain. Every storyteller knows that."

"Oh right. How could I have forgotten that small point?"

"Yeah well don't let it happen again. I will let that one slide but the story is only as good as the storyteller. That is all I'm saying."

"So where were we? Oh yes Princess Bella and Noble Mike was walking towards her truck…..

**The Story**

"No, he was trying to avoid being pressured into telling me why he and my father had met before." I said as we reached my truck.

"Well if someone steals a car the police tend to get involved." Mike said, "Don't know why he wanted to steal a piece of crap like that in any way but hey I guess the rich boy wanted the attention."

Mike didn't notice the way my mouth was hanging open. Edward was a car thief? No way that couldn't be true? He doesn't seem like the bad ass type.

"He stole a car?" I asked when I could voice my thoughts.

"Yeah well that is how the story goes in any way. He never really talks about it and his brothers aren't really the gossip type."

I nodded deep in thought. Edward stole a car! Edward was a criminal! Edward had brothers!

"Anyway I got to go. My mother needs some help with her shop. See you tomorrow." Mike said and I nodded waving absent-mindedly at him.

There has to be more to the story than just stealing a car. And there is only one person who would be able to tell me what happened.

I drove home, hoping that my father had a slow day and had come home early. When I finally drove into the driveway I smiled when I spotted my fathers cruiser. I parked my beat up old truck in my usual spot and the engine died with a sigh that came in the form of a back fire.

I grabbed my bag and made my way inside the house. I could hear a sports commenter voice coming from the living room.

"Hey Bells, I got us some pizza." Charlie said when he spotted me and turned the TV down.

"Great." I said grabbing a slice straight from the box.

"How was school?" He asked and I rolled my eyes. What is it with parents and that stupid question? It's not like we were ever going to answer that it was super fantastic or something.

**Reality**

"I know. Daddy asks me that everyday. It is so stupid. Can't you grownups remember how boring school was?"

"I guess we parents see it as a conversation starter."

"Well…plain old hello is also a conversation starter. Plus we don't really need a conversation, you give us food, clothes, TV and a house and we supply all the drama. It's fairly simple really."

"Drama is never simple."

"That's because parents always make things complicated."

"Well Miss Smarty-pants do you want to know what Prince Edward did?"

"Yes."

"Princess Bella rolled her eyes and answered her father…"

**The Story**

"School was boring and un-eventful. How was work?" I asked taking a bite of the pizza.

"Work was boring and un-eventful." We both smiled at his answer.

"Did you make any friends yet?"

"Yeah, I did. Hey have you ever met Edward Cullen before?" I asked and my father stiffened a little.

"Yes we've met. Do me a favor and don't go befriending him. He is rotten bad news that one. It's a shame really, his brothers are really good kids." He said and I cocked one of my eyebrows.

"Really what did he do?" I asked sounding uninterested.

"He stole a car and then claimed that someone stole the car and he convinced them to return it but they said that if they did they will get arrested so he offered to return it instead." I frowned that didn't sound so bad.

"You didn't believe him?"

"No. Because when asked who the thief was he just said that he didn't ask for a name and that person was long gone now in any way. Oh and it was dark so he couldn't really tell what the person looked like either." Charlie said helping himself to more pizza.

"And knowing you, you think it was one of his friends and he was covering for them." I said and Charlie smiled.

"That is exactly what I thought but I couldn't prove any of it, nor could I prove that Edward stole the car in the first place so the charges got dropped." There was a sound of annoyance to his voice.

"Maybe he was telling the truth." I said taking another pizza slice before my father ate it all.

"Don't care. Just don't be friends with him." I sighed. It was a little too late for that now.

**Reality**

Renesmee was fast asleep. I was so caught up in the story that I never noticed her nodding of. I smiled before leaning forward and kissing her forehead. I stood up and turned of the light on my way out.

I was glad that I didn't listen to my father. If I did I might never have had Renesmee or Edward for that matter. Everything was worth it in the end.

**A/n. I thought that it was about time that we saw Bella's point of view on her and Edwards situation. Hoped you like it. **

**Thanks for everyone that reviewed, I do appreciate any feedback on the story. **

**Thanks to everyone that added the story to some form of list. **

**Feel free to review. Reviews make me smile. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this story and its characters. Stephenie Meyers owns everything that is Twilight. **

**Chapter 4**

**Epov:**

I walked across the quad in a hurry. My meeting had ended earlier than I expected and if I was lucky I might be able to catch an earlier flight back to Forks. I never liked Washington, it was too busy and there were too many concrete buildings for my taste. I preferred the forest areas of Forks, wide open silent spaces that were covered in green forestry.

Forks also had the most important things to me in the whole wide world, Bella and Renesmee. I could be sitting on the nice warm sandy beach in Hawaii, drinking cocktails served by half-naked women but without those two all of that would all be as dull as Charlie's chicken. And believe me; Charlie's chicken makes cardboard seem like a Christmas dinner.

"Hey watch it!" Someone shrieked in alarm when I accidentally bumped into her. I cursed myself for my lack of observant ness.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't even see you." I said apologetically to the women in front of me, quickly checking to see if I might have hurt her.

"That's ok, no harm….." She frowned suddenly, "…Edward Cullen?" She asked sounding more surprised than angry now.

"Do we know each other?" I asked while looking more closely at her now. She has long light brown hair that hung loosely down her back. Her eyes were light green and they were framed by a black stylish pair of glasses and there was a camera dangling from her shoulder.

"It is you, Edward how have you been?" She asked smiling now. And then I placed her.

"Angela Webber?" I asked astounded that she actually was this beautiful woman in front of me.

"Well it took you long enough to recognize me." She said and I laughed embarrassingly with her and gave her a quick hug.

"Yeah sorry about that, my head was somewhere else."

"Obviously or you would not have walked me out of the ground."

"Yeah, again I'm sorry about that." I said and then caught sight of her camera again. "So are you a professional photographer or something?"

"I wish. No I work for a newspaper. Taking pictures of big events and press conferences. Stuff like that. But I do get to travel a lot so that is a total upside." She said pulling a frustrated face.

"And the downside is that it kills your private life, right?"

"Totally, how did you know?"

"Bella is a freelance reporter. She travels a lot, which meant that we could never set plans in stone." She nodded and smiled.

"How is Bella? I bet you guys are still happily married, probably thinking about making the family bigger. I always were so jealous of you guys, you're like the perfect couple." She was so enthralled by talking about how perfect Bella and I was that she didn't see how my face fell.

"The appropriate term would be were the perfect couple. But hey I once believed that we were going to last through anything." I commented dryly.

"Were? Do you mean you guys are not together anymore?" She asked astonished.

"We're divorced, about six months now."

"I'm sorry to hear that Edward. Truly I am." She said rubbing my arm comforting.

"Yeah well, happily ever after only exists in fairy tales after all. So are you and Ben still together?" I asked changing the subject.

"No. He wanted to settle down; I wanted to travel the world. We kind of just grew apart, you know." I nodded and glanced at my watch.

"I really have to go; I wanted to see if I could catch an early flight back to Forks." She nodded.

"And I have a boring press conference to get to. It was really nice seeing you again Edward."

"You to Angela take care and if you're ever in Forks give me a call." I handed her one of my cards.

"Thanks. Safe travels." I nodded and left being careful not to bump into anymore people. I signaled a taxi and just before I got in I glanced back and saw her making her way through the crowd. She really did turn into a beautiful woman.

**A few hours later:**

"Thanks for picking me up Jasper." I said as I stifled a yawn. This flying to and fro was really hard on the body. Which I still don't totally get all you do is sit during the whole flight.

"It's no problem. So how was Washington?" He asked as he weaved through the minimal traffic at the small airport of Port Angeles.

"Boring." I said and he chuckled.

"Only you can find a place like Washington boring. If you wanted excitement you could have gone to the Smithsonian Museum. It is the largest museum in the world." He said excitedly and I grunted.

"Jasper only you would find a museum exciting." I teased my brother. Jasper was a major history buff. He also taught history at Forks high. He is most likely the best history teacher ever. He lets his students reenact certain battles of the Civil War in class for extra-credit.

"Ok so let me translate from Edward speak to actual English…..You missed Bella."

I rolled my eyes. Jasper really knew how to read someone and of all my family members he was the one that could see through me the quickest.

"No, I just don't like the concrete jungle, traffic that comes in the form of human bodies because apparently no one owns a car, cab drivers driving like lunatics….." He gave me a look like that said "Hey who do you think you are kidding" before focusing back on the road. "…and I missed both Renesmee and Bella."

"So what are you going to do about it?" He asked and I shrugged.

"What can I do about it? I already told her that I forgave her for what she did. She didn't care. I begged her not to divorce me. And she did. If she doesn't want to be married to me then I'm not going to force her to stay married to me. Oh and I even tried kissing her to show her that we still have feelings for each other and she walked out of the room as quick as she could."

"You kissed her?" Jasper asked surprised.

"Out of that whole declaration all you heard was that I kissed her?" He rolled his eyes.

"I already knew that you begged and pleaded like a little coward. But I didn't know that you actually kissed her." I frowned.

"Why am I the coward? I am simply letting her go. If you love them set them free right?"

He chuckled. "Edward, Bella feels guilty about what she did. She feels like she doesn't deserve you anymore. She expects you to let her go. She expects you to want a divorce. She expects you to want nothing to do with her anymore. And sadly brother you are living up to those expectations."

"What is your point?" He sighed and then like talking to a five-year old he explained.

"Edward to get Bella back you have to show her that she still loves you and that you can work through this. First of all, you will have to confront her with what she did."

"But I already forgave her for that."

"Yes but Edward you are mad at her for what she did and I think that you should show her that. Scream at her, yell or throw a tantrum but just do something so that she can see that you are mad at her."

"What will that proof that I'm a teenager at heart?"

"No it will show her that you care about her. That you care about her actions and that you are not just going to forget about it like it never happened."

"And that will help me to get Bella back?"

"Of course not, but it is a start and once you've done that the healing process can begin. And if you can survive that together you might get her back."

He glanced in the side mirrors before overtaking a truck. It surprised me that we where almost in Forks. Jasper, like me and Emmett, drives at impossible speeds. If Bella was here she would have scolded him a long time ago and would have nagged us to put on seatbelts.

Thinking of her brought me back to our discussion at hand. I huffed. "It might get her back? That makes everything sound so much better."

"Edward the heart and soul are complex things. No one has the answers to the way someone might react to something. But I'm telling you that my way is the best way. And it is the best chance you'll have of getting her back."

I mumbled something and when he looked at me questionably I shrugged. "I'll try my way first ok. It's about time my big brothers let me sort out my own problems."

"Fine, just don't come crying to me when your plan fails miserably."

**A few minutes later:**

Jasper had just dropped me of at home when Bella brought Renesmee back. I was busy unlocking the door when she pulled into my driveway. She had traded her truck for the red Mini-Cooper the day after we got married. Her trusty truck just didn't want to start anymore.

She still doesn't know that Rosalie drained the oil, removed some gears and even cut the fan belt for good measure. Rosalie despised that truck and didn't need a lot of prompting from me to make the small adjustments.

"Daddy you're back!" Renesmee shouted flinging herself at me at full force. I had to stand my ground to keep us from toppling over.

"Hello my Princess. I missed you so much." I said planting a kiss on her head before she could pull away. Kids nowadays believed that you just don't hug your parents in public, something about being social suicide or something.

"Ok that is enough. Remember we had this talk before. Don't kiss me or call me princess in public. It is embarrassing." She said fining me for my actions.

"Well there is no one around so you can relax…." She rolled her eyes. "…..Princess." I added and she huffed walking into the house without looking back.

"I see she also gave you the stank-eye for being affectionate in public." Bella said softly, setting down Renesmee's overnight bag.

"When did she grow up so fast?" I asked and gave her a quick once-over while I picked up the back. Hopefully I was being very stealth about it.

She had her hair in a loose pony-tail. She was wearing one of Charlie's old checked shirts over a light blue shirt and a pair of old jeans. She must have been busy writing something. She likes to wear comforting clothing when she works on a new article.

"I ask myself that question everyday. One of these days she won't want anything to do with us. It's going to be un-cool to hang out with her parents."

"Says the person who called her own father Charlie behind his back." I commented and she chuckled stopping suddenly as if the noise surprised her.

"I have to go. I was busy writing an article when she told me that you had taken an earlier flight. Goodbye Edward." She said turning around and walked to her car without waiting for me to reply.

"Bye Bella." I mumbled before finally following my daughter inside.

**Later that night:**

"Daddy come on, I'm already in bed." Renesmee's angry voice sounded from her bedroom. I was busy working on a case file while she bathed and finished for bed.

"Did you brush your teeth?" I shouted back to lazy to walk to her room.

"Yes." Came the reply and I smiled.

"Don't lie."

There was a loud exasperated sigh and then the sound of feet shuffling towards the bathroom. A tap was opened and closed, a minute later she spat in the sink, some more running water and then the thunder that could only be running feet sounded in the hallway before there finally was silence once again.

"Fine, my teeth are clean!" She shouted and I smiled rolling my seat backwards. I stood up and stretched a little. Man I was starting to get old.

I walked to her room and she smiled when she saw me. There was a glint in her eye. "Took you long enough, come on I want to hear the rest of the story."

I shook my head in amusement and made myself comfortable next to her on the bed.

"Ok so last time we stopped when prince Edward hastily took a bow and disappeared before princess Bella could ask him what it was that he had done, right?" I asked fluffing a cushion and placing it behind my head.

"Yes, but mommy already told me what prince Edward did."

"She did?" I asked in wonder. Bella knew that I was telling her our story? She even continued telling the story? Maybe there was some hope left after all.

"Yes, she asked her father Chief Swan and he was more than willing to fill her in on Prince Edward stealing a car."

"He did not steal the car." I said defensively.

"Chief Swan seems to think so."

"Yeah well chief Swan is a cop. He is supposed to think the worst of people. Ok so where did your mother stop?"

"Uhm, I just remember hearing about what he did before falling asleep."

"OK then, Prince Edward was thinking about skipping biology the next day…

**The Story**

"Do you guys want to go see a movie this weekend or something?" Emmett asked the following day in the cafeteria.

We were all sitting at our table, picking at what the school called lasagna. Is it a set rule that all cafeteria food should not only look disgusting but should taste disgusting as well?

"What is playing, anything good?" Jasper asked.

"Well there is the remake of Nightmare on Elm street. There is supposed to be a guy that looks like me in it so that would be funny to see." Emmett said pushing his empty plate away from him. He really could eat anything.

"Oh Kellan Lutz plays in it. You're right Emmett he kind of does look like you." Alice said and Rosalie nodded her head in agreement.

"I know right, but I still think I look way sexier than him. Plus it is a horror movie and that means scared little girls to protect." He waggled his eyebrows and Rosalie smacked his arm playfully.

"Emmett you shouldn't pick on Jasper like that." I said and everyone laughed while Jasper just glared at me.

"Since I'm a guy he was clearly referring to the more beautiful people of the group." Jasper countered, winking at Alice.

"Oh my bad, your high-pitched girl scream could have fooled anyone." I replied and he threw his bottle of water at me.

"At least he doesn't wear hairclips, Edward." Alice said and Emmett's loud guffaw resounded through the cafeteria earning us curious looks from the students.

For a second my eyes met with Bella's and she smiled before wording the word hi. I nodded and looked away before anyone at my table saw me.

"Fine then, so that is settled then, a movie and lunch this Saturday." Emmett said and we all nodded. "Edward, please leave your hairclip at home." He added playfully.

The warning bell rang and we all stood up to get to our classes. I considered on ditching biology this period. If I went Bella was going to want to now what I did and I wasn't sure on whether I wanted to change her opinion about me.

But then I saw her mouthing the word hi again in my mind and I knew that I wasn't going to ditch class ever again. It was as if she was a flame and I a suicidal moth.

She was already seated when I got to class and I had to squeeze behind her to get to my seat. Her strawberry scented hair attacked my senses and was rapidly becoming my most favorite smell.

I pulled out my chair and plopped down next to her. "Hello Bella." I said getting out my books from my bag.

"Hello, running a bit late today." She asked looking at me questionably.

"Actually I was thinking about ditching." I said honestly and she chuckled.

"So your not just a car thief, you're an all round bad boy." She chirped and our teacher chose that exact moment to announce that today is pop quiz day.

"How did you find out?" I asked under my breath as the teacher began handing out the tests.

"A little birdie told me. It's not like it was a state secret or anything." We couldn't talk about anything after that because we got handed our tests.

Five minutes before class ended the teacher collected the now finished quizzes and I could finally talk to Bella. "Does this birdie drive around in a police cruiser?" I asked and she smiled sheepishly.

"Yes actually it does. I believe the two of you met before, you riding around in a car that didn't belong to you and it pulled you over because it was only doing its job."

"Oh very funny, but I guess that is how we met." I looked at her, looking for any show of disappointment or judgment or anything that would show that this piece of information was bothering her.

"That is also the reason why my father doesn't want us to be friends." She said packing away her books in her orange book bag.

"Oh, well then I guess it was good knowing you." I tried to keep the annoyance out of my voice. Chief Swan was really never going to forget about that incident.

"What are you talking about?" She asked making a confused face.

"Since your father said that you shouldn't be friends with me I guess you are going to listen to him." I said matter-of-factly.

"Well that all depends."

"Depends on what?"

"Did you steal the car?"

"No."

"Then I don't see why we can't be friends."

"Really, no matter what your father says?"

"Edward, parents are supposed to look out for their kids. Its part of the job description but that doesn't mean that they are always right. And I don't think that being friends with you would necessarily be a bad thing."

"So you don't want to know why I was driving a stolen car." I asked amazed.

I never told anyone why I drove that car. First of no one ever asked and I didn't really want to talk about it. My parents knew the truth of course and my brothers but they would never talk about me behind my back. Secondly I knew that if she asked me I would tell her because I didn't want her to judge me on something that I didn't do.

"Edward. If you want to tell me about it, you can. But if you tell me I want it to be on your terms not mine. Friendship is about trust." The bell rang and she stood up.

"You really are different you know?" I said and she shrugged.

"Well I would rather be different, than be like everyone else." She said as I held the door open for her. "See you around Edward." She waved and made her way towards the gym.

"Isabella Swan you would surely be the death of me." I mumbled and made my way to the next class.

**Reality**

"Awe he is a gentlemen."

"Who is?" I asked momentarily feeling disoriented.

"Prince Edward. He held the door open for her and he compared himself to a suicidal moth. You can't deny it. He is a romantic at heart."

I rolled my eyes and tucked the blankets more firmly around her. "Well romantic or not, you should go to sleep. You have school tomorrow."

"But I'm not tired." She yawned making her statement completely void.

"I think you are. Goodnight Princess." I said kissing her forehead.

"Night, Daddy."

I walked out of the room and made sure that everything was locked before returning to my study. I didn't want to return to my lonely cold bed so I pulled the latest case file towards me and concentrated on my work.

Work I understood. Matters of the heart will forever be a mystery to me.

**A/n Thank you everyone that reviewed. I appreciate your thoughts and insights into the story a lot. **

**Thank you everyone that added this story to some form of list. **

**Fell free to review as reviews are always appreciated. Oh and they make me smile…a big goofy smile. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns everything Twilight. I'm just borrowing her toys for awhile. **

**EPOV:**

**The Story**

I froze in the doorway when I walked into the Biology class the next day. Sitting on the corner of the desk, smiling his pearly white teeth smile at Bella, his blue eyes filled with longing was non-other than Mike Newton.

I didn't really have anything against him, he was an alright guy I guess. Sometimes he could be a little dense, especially when it came to girls. By the way he was smiling and flirting with Bella. Touching her hand or laughing a bit too loudly at a joke she made, it was clear that he was smitten on her.

**Reality**

"See I told you so."

"You really have to stop interrupting me."

"I'm your only loyal listener so that gives me interrupting privileges."

"Oh it does, does it?"

"Yes and seriously dad who says smitten anymore?"

"If you are smitten it means that you are head over heels in love."

"I know what it means, I read remember. It's just old. Nowadays, we say, he is whipped."

"And that is why romance is slowly dieing"

"No it's not. But do go on with the story."

"It was clear that he was smitten on her….."

**The story**

Bella however was squirming on her seat. She smiled politely at him but it was more a forceful polite smile than a genuine one. Why was he even there in the first place? It was my and Bella's desk and he had no right to vandalize it with any part of his body. I frowned as a feeling of possessiveness over took me. It confused me.

Bella and I weren't even friends really. We were just lab partners. So what if her strawberry scented hair made my mind numb and her chocolate eyes hypnotized me to get lost in the deep pools? All of that didn't mean that I had some claim to her.

"What is the hold up?" Angela Webber asked behind me and I realized with a shock that I was blocking the doorway.

"Oh sorry, just in thought." I apologized giving her a smiled over my shoulder before making my way towards Bella and Mike.

"Say you will come, please Bella? It's going to be nice and warm out Saturday and everyone is going?" I over heard Mike trying to sweet talk her into going somewhere.

Bella let out a small sigh and glanced in every possible direction. "I can't Mike, I uhm…..I uhm….already have plans for Saturday sorry."

I stifled a laugh. She was clearly uncomfortable with the attention that Mike was giving her and she made up the lamest excuse as to not go with him. She kept on fidgeting with some loose seem on her jean, clearly a little irritated.

"What plans?" He asked persistent as always. If she wanted to share her plans with him she would have been a bit more describing in her excuse.

She bit her lip. "Well I have to go uhm….." I took pity on her and walked around Mike to get to my seat.

"To the movies with me and my friends" I finished her sentence for her and luckily Mike was so surprised that my friends and I actually invited someone to hang out with us, that he didn't see the shocked look on Bella's face. "You better fix your face." I whispered softly as I squeezed past her to get to my seat.

By the time I sat down she was nodding her head to indicate that what I said was actually true. "What movie are you going to watch?" Mike asked still befuddled.

**Reality**

"Dad, would you stop using the old words already?"

"I like the world befuddled ok, it's descriptive."

"It's ancient."

"So am I"

"Your old dad but you are not that old."

"Gee thanks…..I think."

"Come on Grandpa tell the rest of the story."

"Mike asked befuddled…"

**The Story**

"Nightmare on Elm Street." I said quickly before Bella could ruin the lie. "I just love gory movies."

"I do too. Bring on the blood and pain." Bella said enthusiastically.

"Mike you better take your seat, class is about to start." I said before he could ask any more questions. After looking over his shoulder, to spot the teacher standing up from his chair, he stood up unwillingly.

"Thank you so much. I had no idea how to get rid of him without agreeing to go to the stupid beach with him and some other people." Bella said giving me a grateful smile. I added that to the list of things that I could stare at all day.

"No problem, you might want think up better excuses next time. You are a really bad liar." I whispered as we both started taking notes.

"I hate being the new student. Everyone stares at you, ask you questions or want to sit with you at lunch." She mumbled more to herself than actually talking to me.

"You're only the new student for the first day Bella, after that you're just a student." That earned me a smile.

We concentrated on our work after that because the teacher kept on glancing in out direction.

"So what time must I come and pick you up on Saturday?" I asked when the teacher called it a day.

"Pick me up for what?" She asked caught of guard.

"The movie…..duh." I teased.

"Edward you only made that up to get rid of him, there is no need to actually take me to a movie,"

"I didn't make it up. My friends and I are really going to watch Nightmare on Elm Street. You would be doing me a huge favor by going with me. You see Emmett and Rosalie are going as a couple. Jasper is going to be flirting with Alice all the time so if you go with me, I will have someone to help me tease them."

I hoped that she wouldn't see through the whole favor thing. I did always feel like the odd one out and this way I could get to know Bella better.

"And who says I don't really have plans for Saturday?"

"Because you sat with a mouth full of uhm's when Mike asked you what your plans where? Besides, my plans for Saturday is a lot more interesting that whatever your plans for Saturday where." I joked

"Fine then, but I'm only going because I really do love blood and gore." She said and I smiled my special reserved crooked smile at her. A light blush was my reward.

"Pick you up at one then?" I asked and she nodded just as the bell rang. "Wait Bella," I stopped her before she could walk away, "what are you going to tell your father?" I asked only know thinking of the man who almost has the license to kill.

"That I'm going out with some friends." She said innocently, before making her way out of the class.

Well strictly speaking that was true but why did my stomach just fall all the way to my feet? Did I see her as more as just a friend? But I barely knew her. There was no reason at all as to why I would feel like someone stole my puppy. Isabella Swan was a real minx.

"Penny for your thoughts." Someone said next to me suddenly making me jump in my seat. I looked up and saw Angela smiling at me. "My, my, you are distracted today." She said as I stood up and we made our way out of class.

"I think thoughtful is a better word for it." I said as I reached the door, holding it for her. Even if I'm in a hurry my father did raise me with manners.

"Daydreaming could work as well." She countered and I chuckled.

"Sure I guess. See you around Angela." She waved and I hurried to my next class.

**Reality: The following day.**

I glanced at my watch impatiently. I can't believe that I was standing in this line to buy a cup of putrid coffee for more than twenty minutes already. This day just could not get any worse.

"Should I order for you so long Bella?" The husky voice floated over the rest of the noise drawing my attention to the back of the café. There sitting in her favorite window seat was Bella and Jacob Black.

"Sure, Jacob thanks." Bella got up and turned in the direction of the bathrooms.

"No problem." As she disappeared he caught the attention of a waiter. "We would like two non-fat decaf lattes and two slices of cheesecake."

Oh well done Jacob, you had just ordered the only thing on the menu that she didn't eat. I smirked as the line moved forward. I tried to ignore the fact that Bella was here with him and kept looking at the bold spot on the old man's head in front of me. Bella wasn't married anymore. She could date anyone she wanted. The line moved forward again and I sneaked a peak at Jacob.

He was watching Bella make her way back to the table. She had on a light blue v-neck long-sleeved shirt and a tight pair of jeans that Alice must have bought her recently because it definitely was new. She wore a pair of pumps and her hair cascading down her back was rounding of the picture nicely.

I always loved the color blue on her. With her almost pale skin it focused your attention on her neck and plummeting cleavage. And in this current situation those were not the best things to focus on. The line moved forward again. The old man was placing his order now.

I sneaked another peak at them. The waitress was delivering their order. "I hope you like cheesecake." Jacob said and Bella forced a smile.

"Cheesecake is great Jake." Jake? Since when did she call him Jake? She ate a small spoonful of cake and I could see how she suppressed a shudder.

"Next!" The waiter called out at the counter and I stepped forward smiling.

"One regular coffee and a slice of chocolate cake please." I paid for my order and with the cake in hand I made my way to Bella's table.

Bella looked up first since she was facing the counter. "Edward what are you doing here?" She asked surprised.

"Oh I was on a quick coffee run. Here I took the liberty of ordering a slice of cake for you, I couldn't help but overhear that he ordered you cheesecake and I know that you hate that." I placed the cake in front of her with a smile and ignored Jacob who was glaring at my back.

"No one asked you to order her anything." Jacob got all defensive on me.

"That is why I said I took the liberty Jacob." I said sarcastically not even bothering to look at him.

"Well thank you Edward." Bella said politely. I nodded and started heading back to the door. I wasn't a sucker for punishment and seeing her there with Jacob was exactly that. "Oh before I forget, are you coming to Charlie's birthday party tomorrow?"

I groaned. I had forgotten about that, Charlie and I have bonded somewhat over the years and if I refuse to go it might just ruin all the progress we've made so far. Plus it would be a chance to actually spend sometime with Bella in the same room.

"Sure count me in Bella. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Great then we'll see you there Edward. Charlie's fiftieth is going to be so much fun." Jacob said dryly rubbing my face in the fact that he will be there with Bella.

"You two are going together?" I asked more to Bella than at Jacob.

"Yes." She said blankly. "So should I put you down for one or two seats at the diner?" She asked changing the subject.

"Two." I said angrily. If she could take a date then I can too. I didn't bother about thinking where exactly I was going to find a date. Right now I wanted to prove to her that I could move on too. I could also act as if our marriage never meant anything.

"You're coming with someone?" Jacob asked too surprised to control his reaction.

"Yes."

"A female someone?" Jacob asked and Bella was suddenly very interested in her coffee.

"Yes."

"A female someone, that is an actual person?"

I sighed annoyed, "No Jacob. A female someone, that is an alien. Are we done with the childish questions now?" He didn't reply so I took that as a yes.

"Enjoy your afternoon." Without waiting for a reply I walked out of the shop.

What on earth did I just do? Why am I acting like a jealous hormonal teenage boy around Bella? I don't want to take a date. Jacob really does bring out the worst in me. Great, where am I supposed to find a date?

I took a sip of coffee and pulled a face. It was cold, not only did Jacob mess with me he also screwed up my coffee. I threw away the coffee in the nearest bin and walked to my office across the street. This was going to become a long day.

**Later that afternoon: **

I was still mad at myself for acting so childish. I didn't want to go with anyone except Bella. I didn't want to cancel the extra seat because then Bella would now that I lied. I didn't want her to know that I lied because then she would now that I only wanted to make her jealous.

I do want to make her jealous but that would inquire an actual date. Where do I get a date and how do I explain the date to Renesmee?

"Mr. Cullen a Miss. Webber is on line one for you. She says she is a friend?" My secretary's voice informed me over the buzzer.

"Thanks Jane." I said before picking up the handset and pressing the right button for line one.

"Hello, Miss. Webber." I said friendly happy for the distraction.

"Hello Mr. Cullen ever so formal." I could actually hear the smile in her voice.

"Of course and to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well you said that if I found myself in Forks I should give you a call and I thought that since I'm going to be home for awhile you might want to grab some coffee or something?"

"Home for awhile? I thought you traveled all over the place?" I said trying to sound interested.

"My mother fell and broke her hip and my brothers can't just leave their families to take care of her so I took an early vacation."

"Oh well that is great….your vacation I mean not your mother breaking her hip."

She laughed at the other end of the line, "I knew what you meant Edward. And yes you are right the vacation is actually great."

I smiled, "Well coffee tomorrow is going to be a bit difficult for me…."

"Oh well, maybe some other time then." She interrupted sounding a bit disappointed.

Then the metaphorical light bulb struck me. "Say Angela how do you feel about birthday parties?"

"I love birthday parties." She said sounding excited again.

"Great, do you want to come to Charlie's fiftieth birthday party with me? I kind of told Bella that I'm taking someone with me and…."

"And there actually is no someone." She finished my sentence.

"Yeah, I know I'm lame. It's just that she is going with Jacob and I wanted to make her jealous by taking someone with me." I explained. I didn't want her to get the wrong impression.

"So you are asking me to go with you in the hopes of making her jealous and because you know that I won't read anything more into it?" She wasn't as excited know as she was before and I cursed under my breath.

"Well if you put it that way….I kind of sound like a jerk."

"Pathetic is another word for it." She said and I chuckled.

"I guess that will work too. So what do you say, will you go with me. I promise I will make it as painless as possible and if you are bored at anytime we can go drink a cup of coffee instead." That will also give me an excuse to leave the party early should I feel so inclined.

"Sure, like I said, I do love parties." She sounded happy again.

"Great, I'll pick you up at six then, does your mother still live in the same house?"

"Yes she does. Bye Edward."

"Bye Angela." I placed the phone back on the receiver end. Well this could not have worked out any better. Not only did I find a date but I found someone who I could actually talk to. This might just still be fun.

Jasper, your advice might be good but I'm still sticking to my way. Bella will have to see that she still has feelings for me.

Jealousy is a very strong emotion after all.

**A/N I had immensely fun writing this chapter for some reason. I hope that you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**Thanks you to everyone that reviewed. It made me smile and I loved reading your thoughts on the story. **

**Thanks also to those who added the story to some form of list. **

**As always feel free to review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing accept this story. Stephenie Meyers owns everything Twilight.**

**Chapter 6**

**Epov: **

**The Story**

"Edward, eat your vegetables." My mother scolded me from the other side of the table.

I eyed the Brussels sprouts on my plate. "Mom I'm not a child anymore. Brussels sprouts are bitter and I can't possibly see why anyone would eat them."

"That is not true. Emmett doesn't seem to find them revolting like you do." Jasper said and we all stared at Emmett where he was helping himself to more roasted chicken.

"Emmett will eat anything. I'm sure he doesn't even have taste buds." I remarked dryly.

We were all sitting in the dining room. It was one of my moms more brilliant ideas that the family spent some time together every night so that we would know what was going on in each others lives.

She was an interior designer and dad was a doctor, both were busy jobs and mom was afraid that we all would start living past each other. Sometimes we will all have a debate about something or the other during dinner. We would even have the occasional fight. But as far as I can recall we have never talked about our lives.

Dad is always busy reading or studying something medical. Jasper and I would sometimes play a game of chess against him. Mom would work on her projects in his office and they will talk about whatever while they were busy working. It works for them, and they rarely fight. It might seem strange but when it comes down to it they are always there for each other and will support each other no matter what.

Emmett will play with his Play station 3 or X-box all night long, I don't know how he gets straight A's every year because we rarely see him do school work. After school he disappears into his room to gym or he's out with Rosalie. They either hang around here or they are at her place.

Jasper spends his time in front of books and computers. He is always researching something. He is the smartest of all of us and he knows it but he doesn't really care. Whenever we want help with some school project he helps you without making you feel stupid. He has been going out a lot more lately and we suspect that it has something to do with Alice. She actually understands him and he seems to come out of his shell more.

Mom is always around whether it is someone to talk to, a cook or just someone to give you a smack upside your head. She is always there. She is not one of those mothers that cluck around you all day but she is there all the same. She is always supporting, sometimes scolding and never seems to fall ill. Although, she's always there to nurse and spoil us when we are. She is like the ultimate super mom.

"If I don't have taste buds then why will I eat anything?" Emmett asked before munching into a buttered roll.

"Or everything." Jasper teased him.

I pushed my plate forward. "Emmett, eating requires you to actually chew on something you more or less just devour food." I pointed out and everyone chuckled.

"So, what will you all be doing this weekend?" Mom asked eyeing my plate with all the brussel-sprouts still on it.

"We are going to go watch a movie, maybe eat something afterwards." Emmett said excitedly.

"Does that mean that Rosalie and Alice will go with you?" Dad asked wiggling his eyebrows at my mother.

"Well duh, the whole point of a horror movie is to protect the lady's from the ugly monster." Emmett said and he and Jasper nodded vigorously.

"About that, is it ok if we add another person to that outing?" I asked and every head in the room snapped up. If this was a movie you would hear cricket's sounds in the background.

"Are you asking if it is ok if you brought someone with you?" Emmett asked. As usual he was the first to recover from the shock.

"Yes, that is what I'm asking." I said irritably.

"Is this someone a female person?" Emmett asked again smiling widely now.

"Indeed she is." I said noting that my mother was giving my father an all knowing look.

"And do we know this female person that has broken into your hard armor?" My father asked and I cursed myself for bringing up the subject at dinner.

"Her you don't know but her father you do. I believe you guys remember Chief Swan?" Jasper remarked and this time every head snapped in his direction, including my own.

"Chief Swan has a daughter?" Emmett asked recovering firstly again.

"Yes he does, Isabella Swan. The new girl at the school, the one Edward can't keep his eyes of during lunch." Jasper said and everyone's head snapped in my direction again. They were all going to have sore necks by the time this dinner was over.

"Wait, the driver of that thing that Rose despises so much is Chief Swan's daughter?" Emmett asked.

"Of course you would only remember Rose's comments on a beat up old truck but the driver of the thing completely slips through the big cracks in your brain." I said sarcastically.

"My, my but you are defensive of this girl. Please do bring her along so that I may meet the girl that broke into the inner sanctuary of Edward Cullen." Emmett said sardonically wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"Whatever, Emmett. If you will excuse me I still have some homework to do." I said and got up hastily before any of them could say anything more on the subject.

**The following day during lunch**

I waited patiently by the door for Bella to enter the cafeteria. I ignored all the looks that the other students were giving me. They were not used to seeing one of the Cullen's standing alone in the cafeteria. I wanted to invite Bella to sit with me and my friends today so that things would be a little less awkward tomorrow. And if I know my brothers and friends that is exactly what it will be.

Emmett is going to tease her to no end and Jasper would be the one to tease me. Rosalie would just smirk and be the ice queen like she always is. Alice will be my only ally. That much I'm certain of.

Bella walked passed me and I fell into step behind her. Her strawberry scented hair almost making me lightheaded.

"Hey Bella, do you want to sit with me and my friends today?" I asked drawing her attention.

"Edward….uh, won't they mind?" She asked glancing to where my friends were already sitting.

"Absolutely, but that is the fun part right?" I asked and she looked at me like I was crazy. "Relax Bella they won't mind." I said picking up a try.

She followed my example and looked at our food choices for the day. "Great mystery meat and what looks like last week's pasta." She mumbled annoyed with the lame choices of food.

"Go for the fries, those are the unhealthiest but at least it is edible." I said in her ear making her jump. I chuckled as she blushed.

We both picked the fries in the end with some salad and a bottle of water before she followed me to my friends table nervously.

"Guys this is Isabella Swan although she prefers Bella. Bella this is Rosalie and Emmett, Jasper and that little pixie is Alice." I said doing the introductions.

"Hey who are you calling a pixie?" Alice asked glaring at me before she smiled friendly at Bella. "It's nice to meet you Bella. I just know that one day we are going to be great friends."

"So the little pixie can tell the future now can she?" I teased as Bella and I sat down.

"Oh yes and I see that if you call me pixie one more time that you are getting a new hairdo, one filled with fries" Alice said menacingly.

"Oh I heard that look was in fashion now, it even comes with complimentary ketch-up." Bella said and caused everyone accept Rosalie to laugh.

Rosalie leaned forward and looked at Bella. "So that thing you drive…..is there a reason why it hasn't died and gone to car heaven yet?" Bella shrugged.

"Don't know, I don't speak car? Maybe you should ask it for a reason." Bella said eating a fry.

"Do you have any idea who you are talking to?" Rose asked antagonized.

"Sorry I don't speak bitch either." All of us laughed even Rose cracked a smile.

"Bella you know what….I like you." Rose said and Bella just shrugged eating her fries.

Having Bella join us was feeling almost normal. It felt like she was part of our group from the start. The only difference in that lunch hour was all the students staring at our table.

**Reality**

"That's good news, all of Prince Edward's friends approved of princess Bella." Renesmee said smiling dreamily.

"Why is that a good thing?" I asked pulling the covers up a little higher so that it snuggled under her chin.

"Because then he never had to choose between his friends and her. Do you have any idea how much problems friends can cause to a relationship?"

I frowned, thinking about just how fast kids grow up these days. "Renesmee I don't want to know where you get your point of view on relationships and what makes it harder and what not but promise me that when you start liking boys you would tell me."

"Why so that you can give me," She raised her hands to make aerial quotes. "The talk." She finished her sentence and I smiled knowingly.

"No that I will leave to your mother. I just want a warning period so that I can invest in a good shotgun."

She giggled and I kissed her on the forehead goodnight, before leaving the room.

**The following afternoon**

"Nessie, are you sure that you don't mind that I'm taking Angela as my date?" I asked her for maybe the third time tonight. I was folding my tie and she was sitting on my bed watching me.

"No dad, you can take whoever you want. It's not like you are making her my step-mom or anything." I chuckled and turned around.

"Definitely not…" I confirmed her question stretching my arms out to the side. "…..So what do you think?"

"Wow, your going to make every head turn in that restaurant dad." She said smiling.

"Well then how about we take a picture?" I said getting my camera.

She climbed off of the bed and posed a few silly poses in her white dress. She even took some of me before we set the timer and posed in a few together. It took us a while to get the timing just right so some photos only had half my body in it but it caused a few laughs and that was all I was striving for. That in the midst of not having Bella with us we could still have fun.

"Come on we still have to go pick up Angela." I said and we grabbed Charlie's present before locking up the house and driving of to Angela's house. Even with the traffic of ten cars in the main street we made it to Angela's house in ten minutes.

For some reason I was feeling slightly nervous knocking on her door. Almost as if I was taking someone on a first date. Angela opened the door and I had to make a double take. She was wearing a black mini dress. It had a nice neckline that gave a good view of her cleavage but modern enough that it didn't come over as offensive.

Her hair was cascading down her back, in her ears sparkled diamonds and the whole dress was rounded of nicely with black high heels.

"Wow….just wow." I said and she laughed.

"Thanks I guess. You clean up nicely yourself. Shall we go?" She asked and I nodded not sure if I could trust my voice. Don't get me wrong. I loved Bella but there is just something about a beautiful woman that can leave a man breathless.

After opening the car door and helping her in, I joined her and Renesmee in the car. On the way to the diner they were in heavy discussion in what would classify as just being friends and what doesn't. I didn't talk much and just listened as the laughed and talked like old friends.

As we drew closer to the diner, my stomach pulled tighter and tighter into a knot. When I finally stopped in front of it I could hardly breathe. My hands felt all sweaty and my feet felt like lead as I got out of the car to open the doors for my lovely companions.

Bella was inside with Jacob. I remember that Charlie basically loved him as a son and that he was best friends with Billy Black. I have seen Charlie a few times during the divorce and although he doesn't blame me he still regrets that I ever married his daughter. A fact that I was afraid of when Renesmee was born but luckily his hatred was only targeted at me.

I guess he had to invite me or it would seem rude inviting his granddaughter but not her father. I locked the car once they got out and took Renesmee's hand while holding my arm for Angela. She smiled weaving her arm through mine.

"Relax Edward this is going to be fun." Angela whispered in my ear.

"That depends entirely on your idea of fun." I muttered as we made our way to the diner.

Charlie had somehow hired the entire diner, there were tables set out against the walls and in the middle of the restaurant there was a big open space that acted as a dance floor.

We made our way to Charlie where he was standing talking to Bella and Jacob. I gulped before clearing my throat nervously once we got into talking distance.

"Happy birthday, grandpa!" Nessie shouted and ran to him. He returned her hug smiling happily at her before turning to me. His smile faded and his eyes flashed annoyed.

"Edward." He said nodding at me.

"Happy Birthday, Charlie. Nessie picked out the present for you." I said after I shook his hand and handed him a small box. He took it and thanked Renesmee before focusing on Angela.

"Charlie you remember Angela Webber right? She went to school with Bella and me." I introduced them.

"Of course I do. Hello Angela, how is your mother doing?" As he and Angela talked I sneaked a peek at Bella.

She was wearing a cotton blue dress, there was almost no cleavage to speak of but the dress clung snugly to her body and ended just above her knees. Alice must have picked out the dress for her. She was wearing white heels and it gave her some height so that her head reached just under my chin. Her hair was done in a loose up style, some loose curls hung into her face drawing attention to her face instead of her body.

Right now one of her eyebrows was creeping skywards and her eyes were basically glaring at me. I looked away and focused on Angela and Charlie's conversation, or tried at least. All I could think about was throwing Bella over my shoulder and whisking her away to a far away place where I could do all kinds of things to her.

Other guests soon took up Charlie's attention and Angela, Renesmee and I went to find a table.

**Later that night**

To my surprise the evening progressed rather quickly. We already ate and sang happy birthday to Charlie as some waitress pushed a humongous cake in for him to blow out the candles. Renesmee was dancing with Emmett. Angela and I were enjoying each others conversation. We even shared a few dances.

The song ended suddenly and Renesmee ran up to me. "Daddy, will you dance with mommy please?" She looked at me pleadingly. "I want to take some photos of you together for my scrapbook." I looked at Angela who nodded her approval. Before getting up and walking to Bella's table.

"Bella, would you honor me with this dance?" I asked when I reached her and she looked up startled.

"If Bella wants to dance I will be the one she dances with. I am her date after all." Jacob said getting up and holding his hand out towards her.

"Jacob now is not the time for a power struggle. You are not the father of her daughter who only wants to take a few pictures of her parents dancing together." I said nodding my head towards Renesmee where she was standing with a camera in her hands.

"It's ok Jacob it is only one dance." Bella said getting up and heading to the dance floor.

"It's low of you to play the daughter card." Jacob grumbled.

"When you only have a few cards to play then you play all of them." I commented following Bella to the dance floor. The orchestra played a slow waltz. I took Bella's hand while placing my other firmly on her hip pulling her close. I started moving to the music.

Her hair still smelt like strawberries and it still made me lightheaded. "You don't have to hold me so tight you know." Bella mumbled.

"I know but it is for your own safety or have you forgotten how much of a klutz you are?' I asked teasingly.

"Are you not afraid that your girlfriend might get the wrong idea?"

"Are you afraid Jacob might get the right one?" I countered and she glared at me.

"Angela Webber, really Edward?" She said accusing.

"Jacob Black, really Bella?" I mimicked her.

"At least I'm not dating someone that dresses like a slut."

"At least I'm not dating a child." I swung her out in a twirl. I could hear Renesmee clicking away on the camera.

"So is this what we have become, one of those divorced couples that don't get along?"

"We should never have gotten divorced in the first place. So what if you slept with James. We could have overcome that." I said angrily.

She was fuming. "Maybe we could have overcome that Edward but I had an affair with him. We didn't just sleep together once; we slept together for almost two years."

I stopped dancing, blood drained from my face. Two years? She slept with him for two years?

"And you called Angela a slut?" I said angrily before walking to Angela. I held out my hand and helped her to her feet. I pulled her close and kissed her. I didn't care who saw us.

If Bella could make as if our love never meant anything, then so could I.

**A/N for some reason it took me awhile to get this chapter to flow just right. Sometimes something breaks the flow of the story and no matter what you do you can't get it to work right. So after a few weeks of tweaking this is what I came up with. **

**Thanks for everyone that reviewed and those who placed this story on some form of list. **

**Feel free to review as I do always appreciate it. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. That would be Stephenie Meyers, the owner of all things Twilight.**

**Chapter 7**

**Epov:**

"Daddy….." I heard Renesmee's voice faintly. A small pressure was exerted on my shoulder. "…..wakeup, daddy."

I groaned as I forced one eyelid to crawl upwards so that I can faintly make out my daughters silhouette standing in front of me. "What is it Renesmee?" I mumbled as a throbbing pain registered in my head.

"You have to take me to school remember?" She said grumpily.

"Is it Monday already? Can't be, yesterday was Saturday. So today is Sunday. There is no school on a Sunday." I reasoned out, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Yesterday was Sunday. You've been sitting and sleeping on this couch since Friday's party dad." This time the irritation was evident in her voice. She reminded me of her mother when she got mad. Her nose would scrunch up in the same way, her eyes would narrow.

No stop thinking about Bella. Bella only brings torment and pain. But Johnny boy helps with torment and pain. Yes but Johnny boy also brings headaches, hangovers and apparently memory loss.

"Right, I guess I'm getting old if I forgot what day it is. Go eat breakfast and I'll take a quick shower. Ok?" I said standing up trying to ignore the throbbing in my head. I was also very thirsty, man I hated hangovers.

She mumbled something about not understanding grown-ups when they act like children and walked to the kitchen. When I reached my room I quickly ransacked my bedside table for some Advil and then sauntered towards my bathroom. Once I took a shower I felt a little better but I wasn't sure if it was the pelting hot water or the headache tablets I took beforehand.

When I was all cleaned up I went to find Renesmee. She was waiting in the living room her schoolbag swung over her shoulder. "You done?" I asked searching for my keys.

"I've been ready for a decade already. Your keys are there next to the couch." She said pointing to my makeshift bed. I rolled my eyes and scooped up the keys.

"Well come on then. Why are you just standing there for?" I joked as I walked past her and headed out the door.

"Dad, can I ask you something?" She asked breaking the silence in the car as we drove towards her school.

"Sure honey," I said glancing at her in the review mirror.

"Do you like Angela? As in like, like?" I looked in her brown eyes for a brief second before focusing back on the road.

"I enjoy her company, and you two seem to get along nicely. Why do you ask?" I said cursing myself for me actions at the party.

"Yeah but do you like her?"

"I…..well…..I can definitely grow to like her." And that was true. If I had to move on with my life a person like Angela would definitely make that easier. "Seriously why do you ask?"

"Because, mom is moving on and I don't want you to end up all alone. So if you meat someone that makes you happy you shouldn't worry about how I will feel about it." I smiled at her. Sometimes she acted more like a grownup than she did a kid.

"Well thanks Nessie." I turned into her schoolyard and she opened the door to get out once I stopped.

"Just remember that that doesn't mean you can go and kiss her whenever I'm around. I'm sure that watching your father snog another woman in front of you is seen as a form of child." She slammed the door and made her way to her friends who was waving at her.

I pulled out of the school yard and headed towards Alice's house.

**Later at Alice's house:**

"Oh look it's our friendly neighborhood gigolo." Alice said when she opened the door.

"Oh shut it you little pixie. I kiss one person and everyone thinks I'm already shagging her." I pushed past her and walked to the kitchen.

"Oh you mean you aren't?" I rolled my eyes and didn't even respond. "So what brings you here so early in the morning?" She asked taking two cups out of the cupboard and pouring freshly brewed coffee into each.

I ignored her question wondering exactly why I was there. It is not like I really needed to make my pain and suffering worse by hearing Alice complain about me kissing Angela at the party.

"So do you want to tell me why you basically stuck your tongue down Angela's throat?" She asked placing the coffee cup in front of me basically reading my mind.

"Do you want to tell me how long you knew about Bella and James's affair?" For the first time in her life Alice was speechless. She was the literal stranded fish, mouth opening and closing the whole time. "Yes that is what I thought." I said dryly before taking a sip of my coffee.

"She told me the day you got divorced." Alice said softly not looking me in the eyes.

"And you didn't even once think about telling me? Every time I asked you if you knew anything, you looked me straight in the eyes and said that you only knew what I knew."

"She asked me not to tell Edward. I wanted to tell you, believe me I wanted to but…" I interrupted her knowing what she was going to say.

"You couldn't betray her trust like that." She nodded her head. "I just wish I knew what I did wrong you know? I've been thinking this entire weekend, trying to figure everything out. Maybe I didn't pay enough attention to her. Was there something I missed? How did I overlook the fact that she was unhappy in our relationship?"

She looked up thoughtfully. "Bella and I never discussed her reason. If you want to know that you will have to ask her yourself. But I don't think that you are to blame Edward."

"I'm not to blame? I'm not to blame? My wife has a two year affair and I'm not to blame? The sad thing is that for two years I didn't know what was going on. What sort of husband was I that I didn't suspect anything for two years?" I said angrily, slamming my hand on the counter in frustration.

Alice sighed and looked out of the window. "Edward, if you think like that. Then what sort of a best friend am I? For two years she had an affair and I never even noticed. She never felt the need to tell me about it. We can't blame our selves Edward. She is responsible for her actions and she alone has the answers you are looking for."

I sighed looking at the why Alice's shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry for freaking out on you Alice. I see know that you were only being a loyal friend. That is what friends are for right. That even though you don't always agree with your friend's action or reasons you still support them no matter what."

She took a sip of coffee. "It's ok Edward. Taking your frustrations out on me is better than drinking until you pass out on the couch." I looked at her in surprise but when our eyes met I looked away feeling ashamed. "Nessie called me. You gave her a scare you know. She never thought that someone as strong as her dad would sink into depression like that."

I twirled my coffee cup around. "I don't know what came over me. But I will make things right with her. Anyway what happened once I left the party? Charlie looked like he wanted to arrest me or something."

She smiled. "Oh Claire forced him to dance with her and calmed him down somewhat. I think that those two make a good couple. Who knows they might even get married." I smiled. Claire was lonely after her husband Harry died. Charlie helped her to cope somewhat and they formed a friendship. But I think Charlie is a bit too good of a friend to get involved with one of his friend's wife, even a dead friend.

"But I guess you don't really want to hear about him. Bella was harder to calm down. I think that she stormed of outside to sit by herself. Jacob tried to follow her but she sent him right back. All weekend she has been working on an article."

Bella was working on an article non-stop? That means that something is bothering her, something which she would rather forget or ignore.

"I don't know what to do Alice." I mumbled, resting my head in my hands. "At first it didn't matter to me that she cheated but now…..it's like I didn't even know her. She is not the person I married anymore."

"Do you love her?" Alice asked and I placed my hands around the cup nursing it while thinking about Alice's question.

I know that with Bella everything felt right. Being with her was like breathing. And when we danced at the party even after I knew that she slept with James it didn't affect me. It still felt like we were married. But that was all before I knew about the two year relationship.

"Honestly I don't know. I want to say yes so badly but I don't know. What if I see her and all I feel is disgust? Sometimes I close my eyes and all I see is her and James all sweaty and heavy together in bed."

"Edward I don't have all the answers to everything. And I'm a firm believer in once a cheater always a cheater. If Jasper ever cheated on me I don't think I would ever be able to trust him again. And a relationship without trust is like building a house in the dark."

"So what are you telling me? That I should just accept this divorce and forget all about what feels like a lifetime of marriage life?"

She stood up and emptied our cold coffee in the sink. "I think that you should go talk to Bella and listen to her side of the story. Even, if it is only to get some closure." She said turning around to look at me.

"If I talk to her now I might say something that I'll regret later." She shrugged.

"Then wait until you are more in control of your emotions. Bella is working this weekend right? So take Renesmee to Seattle to see that piano concert she's been talking about for the last week and take the time to clear your head."

"Alice what would I ever do without you?" I asked glad that I had someone that always kept a clear head.

"I'm too afraid to answer that question. Now be gone. I have some last minute work to do on my fashion line." I smiled ruffling her hair before leaving her to do her work.

**The Story**

I knocked on the door before I could chicken out. Chief Swan could not possibly hold a grudge against someone for that long could he? The door opened slowly. Almost like a horror movie, revealing the monster behind it inch by inch. Then suddenly it was opened all the way and Chief Swan glared at me as if I was a speck of dust on his newly polished shoes.

"Are you lost?"

"No Sir, I'm here to pick Bella up. We are going to the movies with some of my friends. Bella told me that she cleared it with you."

He furrowed his brow and his mustache gave a little twitch. "Bella said that she was going out with some friends."

"And Edward is my friend dad." Bella's voice was heard from behind him.

"Where are you taking my daughter Edward?" Charlie asked not moving an inch.

"We, my friends and I, are going to watch a movie in Port Angeles. Afterwards we thought of getting something to eat before returning home. I invited Bella to go with us since she mentioned how much she loves blood and gore in Biology." I kind of rambled because his glare was making me feel uncomfortable.

"Yeah dad, you were the one who told me to make some friends so that I don't spend all my time cooped up at home. So I've made some friends." Bella said peaking over her father's shoulders and winking at me. I felt warm and fuzzy all of a sudden.

"Well that was because I thought that you would be making friends with the right people not Edward Cullen."

"Dad, I met Edward's family and friends and they are decent people. You have to trust me ok." Charlie still glared at me.

"I do trust you. It's him I don't trust." He paused for some effect. "You will have her home by eleven, do you hear me boy?"

I nodded and he moved out of the way. Bella walked passed him but he grabbed her arm and said something in her ear. The only word I caught was pepper spray.

"Yes dad, I remembered it. Dinner is in the microwave you only have to heat it up."

"I can make my own dinner Bells."

"Dialing for pizza is not making dinner dad." He mumbled something and closed the door. Bella rolled her eyes and we walked to the car.

I helped her into my car and soon after we were headed to Port Angeles.

"Do you have to drive so fast?" Bella said gripping the sides of the seat so hard her knuckles was actually white.

"Sorry, my whole family is sort of speed freaks, oh and Alice and Rosalie of course." I said easing of the gas a little, a very little. "Don't you ever drive over the speed limit?"

"No, I don't like driving fast and my dad is Chief of police so that might have something to do with it." Bella seamed to relax a little although she was still clutching the sides of her chair.

"Tell you what. To take your mind of the speed lets play twenty questions." I turned the radio softer.

"At the speed you are driving you better make that ten. By that time we should have reached Port Angeles."

I chuckled and lifted my foot some more. "Ok then, why did you move to Forks?"

"My mother remarried."

"And you don't like the guy?"

"Oh no mister, the rules state that I am asking the next question." I rolled my eyes. "If you can have one superpower what would it be?"

"Seriously that is the question you want to ask?" She nodded her head. "Well I guess it would be to fly. To have that feeling of freedom where nothing can touch you."

"Yeah I know what you mean, ok so do you want to change your question or do you want me to answer the previous one?"

"Answer the previous one."

"Phil is great."

"That is not really answering my question." I countered quickly glancing at her.

"Then you should be more specific in your questions." She chuckle softly. "So where's your favorite place in the whole world"

"Oh that would be my meadow. Let's see, if your mothers remarriage was not the problem then why did you move here?"

"Well Phil is a minor-league baseball player and he is on the road a lot. My mother stayed behind with me but I knew that that made her unhappy so I moved to Forks so that she and Phil could be together more." That was not the answer that I suspected. She sacrificed all of her friends and the familiarity of her old school to come and live in a small town all so that her mother could be with the man she loved.

"Do you have any phobias?" She asked breaking through my daydreaming

"Not unless there is one for fearing your father." She chuckled.

"Are you unhappy that you moved to Forks?" I fired the next question at her dieing to know if she regretted moving here. She thought about this for awhile before answering.

"At first I was, I like the sun and it almost always rained here. Plus I don't like being in the spotlight and going to a new school meant that a lot of people would be paying attention to me. But Forks is starting to grow on me." I glanced at her and noticed that she looked a little flushed.

"Did you ever have an imaginary friend as a child? " She asked lifting the mood.

"I still have imaginary friends. Max and Alex are sleeping in the back seat right now. I'm sneaking them into the cinema but please don't tell anyone." She laughed and made a little zipping her lips and throwing away the key gesture.

"Ok last question, what are the three things that is most important to you?" She thought about it for a moment.

"My family, my friends and then my copy of 'Withering Heights'."

"My last question has to be. Who stole the car?"

"Which car?"

"You know which car, Edward."

I sighed and then decided I might as well tell her. I didn't think that she would run to Charlie with the information.

"One of my friends. James."

**A/n Sorry this update took awhile. Things have been a bit hectic in my life and I needed to sort through that. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I do appreciate it. **


End file.
